joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadway Electronic
Broadway Electronic is a Hong Kong retail chain stores which sells electrical appliances and daily necessities. Since the first shop opened in 1949, the company has more than 30 branch stores now. Since 2006, the comapny has invited Joey Yung as the spokesperson until now. 2017 First Series *'Slogan:' 識嘢就係KING *'Remarks:' Collaborated with Phil Lam and Kwong Wah *'Chapters (from left to right):' #話題女王篇 #九五至尊篇 2016 First Series *'Slogan:' 隔住個mon都覺得好正咁囉 *'Remarks:' Collaborated with Japanese group World Order and several Hong Kong actors *'Chapters (from left to right):' Second Series *'Slogan:' Iron Man Experience is Coming *'Remarks:' Filmed with Joey and others' figures; collaborated with Hong Kong Disneyland. *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Chapter Discovery #Chapter Search #Chapter Battle #Chapter Celebration Making of 2015 First series *'Slogan:' To Let You See the Best (俾你睇到最好) *'Remarks:' Collaborated with different Internet sensations *'Chapters (from left to right):' #See It Wrong? Sometimes it is Not! #Chang the Angle to See the Best #I Like to See in the Way I See Second series *'Slogan:' Enjoy Your Likes *'Remarks:' Collaborated with different Internet sensations *'Chapters:' Director's Cuts Making of 2014 First series *'Slogan:' Master the Speed of Life (掌握生活速度) *'Remarks:' Produced by Japan-based graphic/art collective NAM *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Details Portray the Speed #Weight-Free Feel the Speed #Rhythms Lead the Speeed Second series *'Slogan:' Sharing Every Excitement, Broadway Always On! (分享節節興奮，BROADWAY ALWAYS ON!) *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Dolce Vita #Romantic Gifts #Company Gathering #Surprise Proposal Making of 2013 First series *'Theme song:' "Happiness is Fastest" *'Slogan:' Four Screens Advantage．Speedily Linked (四屏優勢．極速連繫) *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Sunny Day #Magic Hour #Night and Rain Second series *'Theme song:' "Counterattack of the Cuckoo" *'Slogan:' Unlimited New Life Styles (無限新活) *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Unlimited Possibilities of Happiness #Unlimited "Like" Moment #Unlimited Happy Sharing #Unlimited Group Parties Making of 2012 First series *'Theme song:' "Outstanding" *'Slogan:' Cool．Gather．Life (型．聚．生活) Second series *'Theme song:' "Charger" *'Slogan:' Link Up．Life (串連．生活) *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Link Up Intimacy #Link Up Surprise #Link Up Sharing #Link Up Happiness Making of 2011 First series *'Theme song:' "Thirteenth o'clock" *'Slogan:' Together．Share Life (同．享 生活) *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Ferry #Bicycle #Beach Second series *'Theme song:' "I Wanna Play" *'Slogan:' Play．Fun．Life (玩．樂．生活) *'Remarks:' Filmed in the Hong Kong Disneyland. *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Super Fans #Home #Happy Strangers #After Work Making of 2010 First series *'Theme song:' "Wizard of Oz" *'Slogan:' Explore．Life (探索．生活) *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Forest #Beach #Ocean *'Remarks:' Filmed in the Philippines. Second series *'Theme song:' "Emotional" *'Slogan:' Rock and Roll．Music．Life (搖滾．樂．生活) *'Chapters (from left to right):' #Old Classmates - Roll & Drums #Old Classmates - Rock & Pierre #Gift Exchange #Concert Making of 2009 First series *'Theme song:' "Can Sing Can Cry" *'Slogan:' Technology．Rich．Life (科技．豐富．生活) Second series *'Theme song:' "Is this the Love?" Third series *'Theme song:' "Double Champion" *'Slogan:' Enjoy．Towards．Life (享．往．生活) *'Remarks:' Filmed in Tokyo, Japan. Making of 2008 First series *'Theme song:' "Lucky Star" Second series *'Theme song:' "On running machine" 2007 First series *'Theme song:' "Joyful" Second series *'Theme song:' "Runaway" 2006 First series *'Theme song:' "Red Snow" Second series *'Theme song:' "Revival of Love" References *Official website Category:Advertising companies